


[明日方舟/星陈]睡觉

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 陈答非所问：“明天不上班。”星熊愣了一下，随后笑起来，眼睛弯弯的。她说：“行，好啊，老陈，都听你的。”





	[明日方舟/星陈]睡觉

“所以……”诗怀雅的手指在陈和星熊之间来回点了点，“你们到“那一步”了吗？”  
陈一时没反应过来，她从桌上一堆纸片中抬起头来，表情十分茫然。近卫局上周刚刚拔除整合运动在龙门已知的最后一处据点，至此，龙门算是迎来了暂时的太平。特别督察组的行动报告和普通行动组的报告分开归档，但这些档案最终都要到陈手上由她审阅，诗怀雅这次屈尊来到陈“简陋的无聊办公室”（诗怀雅本人语）正是为了把几大袋的档案狠狠摔在陈的办公桌上。陈皱着眉头指出诗怀雅有恶意破坏档案文件的嫌疑，一边手上不停地打开档案袋翻阅起来。  
诗怀雅重复了一遍刚才的问题，这次是正面对着星熊，一双大眼睛亮闪闪的，星熊终于不能再继续装死，不好意思地搓搓鼻尖，试图顾左右而言他。  
这会儿陈反应过来，诗怀雅已经从办公桌前两三步跳到了星熊身边，围着她追问的样子好像八卦记者，就差手里没有举着话筒。陈觉得诗怀雅的声音吵得她头疼，喝令她闭嘴。诗怀雅哪会听她的话，继续缠着星熊，好像一个吵着要糖吃的小孩子，星熊被她珠连炮似的追问轰炸，抛给陈一个求助的眼神。  
这种情况还挺少见的，通常都是陈和诗怀雅吵得不可开交，星熊充当和事佬的角色，像现在这样诗怀雅磕着星熊不放反倒要陈来解围的情况，陈还是第一次遇上。她没时间也没精力和诗怀雅吵架，龙门大局刚稳定下来，近卫局的死伤损失统计也正在进行，新的工作计划明天之前就要做出来，陈的压力不比战时小，此刻忍着一口气也要赶紧把大小姐赶回去工作。  
她说，别想这些有的没的，赶紧回去工作。这话说了跟没说一样，诗怀雅看都不看她，嘴里却说着都谈恋爱这么久了一点进展也没有，陈警司很不着急呀。  
关你屁事，陈心说，然后脑子转过来大吃一惊，你怎么知道的？？  
诗怀雅怜惜地看她一眼，我们都知道。星熊看陈呆在原地，心里叹了口气，赶紧好声好气地把诗怀雅推着送出办公室，关门时对方仍喋喋不休，星熊还看到了有好几个组员偷偷往这边看。  
陈的办公室隔音效果还行，关上门后室内安静下来，陈还站在原地发愣，星熊一根手指在她眼前晃晃示意她回神。  
陈问，他们都知道了？  
星熊点点头，说基本都知道吧。  
陈倒也不是因为秘密暴露而震惊，毕竟本来她也不打算瞒着谁，只是她觉得那段时间天天忙着应付整合运动，哪会有人关心特别督察组组长的八卦。  
现在看来，只是她自己不关心有没有人关心特别督察组组长的八卦。  
那、那她问的“那一步”……陈嘴角抽搐。星熊无奈地点点头，说大小姐问的就是我们有没有上床吧。语气诚恳又无奈。  
管的真宽，陈扁扁嘴，我看她是比较适合做小报记者。说完又坐回到位置上，仿佛刚刚的小闹剧没有发生过一样地开始工作起来。  
星熊透过玻璃看见诗怀雅已经离开，拉开门要出去时陈的声音传来。  
“我今天加班，你等我一下。”  
“行。”

陈加班结束的时候，天色已经暗下来了。她把刚做好的计划表打印两份，纸张摸起来还有些发热，她用两个夹子夹好放在桌上。  
走到星熊的桌子边上看见她已经趴在桌上睡着了，几缕头发夹在星熊的脸和手臂之间，陈伸手去轻轻扯了两下，没扯出来。但是星熊因此醒过来，颧骨上有一小片红印。  
陈戳戳她的额头：“饿不饿？”星熊甩甩头，迅速地清醒过来，回答道：“还好，刚下去吃了份水饺。”又翻身提出一个餐盒，打开一看早已凉了。  
陈说：“算啦，去楼下吃碗车仔面。”说着拎起桌上的打包袋，星熊提上自己的包，与陈并排走出去。

便利店的车仔面加了黑椒，陈刷牙时总觉得那股味道挥之不去，便多漱了几遍口。吐漱口水时突然想起今天诗怀雅问的那个问题，陈一手夹着漱口杯和牙刷，一手撑着洗手台，看着镜子里的自己面红耳赤起来。  
和星熊正儿八经确定谈恋爱时她们还担心着暴乱分子从窗户扔进来的燃烧瓶，陈警司即使是要谈恋爱也一本正经，表白说得像宣誓，星熊听着听着笑出声来，被上司恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
“好嘛，中意你啦。”星熊讨好地牵起陈的手安抚她，被对方一把拉过，星熊的皮手套很厚，戴上显得手掌宽大，陈把她的一只手套脱下来和她十指相扣，意味着某种程度的占有。  
过了这么些日子，陈已经可以面不改色地踮起脚尖去亲吻星熊，甚至可以心安理得地靠在星熊怀里睡着，与其说是恋爱关系带来的改变，倒不如说她早已经很习惯以某种亲密的身份在星熊身边。  
但是“那一步”……陈抹了把脸，这还真没有想过。  
之前是没有时间，她常常出完任务回来累得能原地睡着，她还好几次把一身血腥气的星熊从沙发上捞起来去洗澡，这种情况下不要说是“上床”，能做到字面意义上的走到床边都充满困难。鬼族骨子里的好战让星熊在战场上的体力消耗往往超出合理范围，一旦亢奋状态过去，星熊就很容易陷入异常疲惫的危险状态，陈很早就形成了战后时刻确定搭档状况的习惯。现在嘛……  
胡思乱想间星熊在外面喊她，陈应了一声把洗漱用品收拾好，转身走出洗手间。  
星熊已经换好睡衣躺在床上，问她怎么刷个牙要这么久。陈摇摇头，说我在想一些事。星熊叹口气，摆出一副语重心长的姿态，陈反应过来这人大约是误会了什么，连忙三步并作两步跑到床边，一根手指按在星熊嘴唇上：“别多想，我不是在想整合运动的事。”  
星熊皱着眉，却撅起嘴顺势亲了亲陈的手指，掀开被子示意她钻进来，陈安稳地趴到她身上，脸埋在星熊的脖颈处。  
星熊笑起来，陈靠着她胸口，感觉好像被她的声音包围了一样，她嘴唇贴着星熊的颈窝，仿佛自言自语一样说我在想诗怀雅今天说的话。  
星熊就不笑了，说你是指大小姐问我们有没有上床？陈听到“上床”二字又有些脸颊发热，她自认并不避讳谈性，但如果对象是星熊好像又是另一回事。陈支起上半身，手掌压在星熊脑袋两边，思索着该如何开口。  
最后还是星熊先说话：“是要做吗？”  
陈答非所问：“明天不上班。”  
星熊愣了一下，随后笑起来，眼睛弯弯的。  
她说：“行，好啊，老陈，都听你的。”

陈低下头去吻她，星熊的手掌顺着脊椎摸上她的肩胛骨，陈的后背很漂亮，常年锻炼的后果之一就是她肩背饱满线条流畅，恰到好处的肌肉覆盖着骨骼。她睡衣下没穿内衣，胸脯软绵绵地紧贴着星熊的胸口。  
接吻对陈来说不是新鲜事，但这样目的明确的接吻还是头一回，她轻轻咬着星熊的下唇，一只手将自己稍微撑起一点另一只手去摸索星熊胸前的纽扣。星熊从喉咙里发出细微的笑声，空着的一只手帮陈去解开自己的扣子，等到最后一个扣子也解开，陈放开星熊，支起身子跨坐在她身上，从星熊的角度看几乎是得意地在审视着慢慢从星熊身上滑向两边的布料。星熊并不壮，反而身形非常苗条，陈的手指从星熊腰侧一路向上，摸到胸脯下肋骨的位置打了个旋，又试探性地将手掌抚上乳房。星熊平时都带着护甲，有时陈架着星熊走时明显地感觉到她的胸甲硌着肩膀，她很长一段时间里习惯了星熊的胸口是硬邦邦的，如今手上柔软的触感让陈忍不住又戳了两下。星熊看着陈手在自己胸口摸来摸去，也伸手去解陈的扣子，陈放任她动手，自顾自地又伸手向星熊的小腹摸去。星熊按住她的手，问她真的吗，真的要做吗？

陈不说话，从星熊身上起来翻身下床。星熊坐起来，上衣从肩膀滑到手腕，这下她的上半身彻底暴露在灯光中，星熊扭头看陈蹲下来翻床头柜抽屉。  
怎么啦，她问。  
陈还是没做声，摸出什么东西后她把双手往星熊面前一伸，手心是一盒全新的套子和一小管润滑剂。  
星熊失笑，接过那盒连塑料纸都没拆的套子，陈把润滑剂往枕头上一丢，麻利地脱起衣服来，星熊手上刚抽出一个小包装袋，就被陈推着压在床头，从角到脸颊，再到锁骨，陈一路亲吻下来独独避开她的嘴唇。星熊手指一松，那个亮闪闪的小方片就不知掉在了哪里，她的手顺着陈光溜溜的脊背一路向下，摸到龙的尾巴，尾巴尖象征性地扫了扫她的手背，示意她应当去别的地方。  
陈已经有点湿了，她跨坐在星熊腿上，大腿根有些发软，她脸埋在星熊颈窝处，手指在星熊背后绕着她柔顺的发尾，忍不住要催促星熊快一点。  
星熊亲亲她的头发，翻身将陈按在床上，头发垂下来在陈耳边扫来扫去，陈已经几乎要急红了眼，伸手捧着星熊的脸给她下令让她快点进来。  
星熊在床上摸索了一小会没找到刚才掉的那个套子，索性又拿了一个，拆开来往手上套时陈伸手帮她，眼睛亮亮的，她估计着不需要润滑剂，就在周围打着旋按了几下直接进去，同时低头吻住陈的嘴唇。  
痛啊，陈心想，嘴上不自觉下了些力气咬住女人的嘴唇，星熊感受到了，轻轻地抽气。陈赶紧松口，原本滑到星熊腰侧的双手手腕到手掌绷得紧紧的，g指尖却不下力气，只是抚着星熊的腰。最开始的痛感过去之后快感慢慢占领高地，陈小声喘息着手指又转向星熊的胸口，在乳尖上打转，搞得星熊手上几乎乱了节奏，陈自己也受到波及，没压抑住变了调的呻吟。

星熊。  
哎？  
陈说，我好中意你。  
星熊下意识想笑，这样的话，听的人手指还在说的人体内，而说的人的手指正在听的人胸脯上打转。但她看向陈的眼睛时，里面都是认真。  
于是她说，我也好中意你。  
然后她们接吻，星熊的手臂搂住陈的腰，陈的手臂环住星熊的脖子，高潮像是春日化冻的流水，轻柔又迅猛地向她袭来。

第二天上午星熊醒来时，陈正背对着她坐在床上，星熊伸手去抓她的尾巴，被陈转身摁住手腕。  
“怎么样？”星熊坐起来，她昨天没穿上睡衣，上身还是光裸着。  
陈皱了皱鼻子：“看上去好像是你被睡了一样。”的确，星熊的脖子锁骨和胸口还残留着不少红印，嘴唇还有些肿。相比之下陈倒是干干净净，看起来怎么也联想不到昨天的经历。  
星熊低头看看自己的胸口，一本正经地点点头：“那陈警司可要负起责任来啊。”

题外话：那盒打包的水饺第二天加热吃掉了（谁关心这个）  
我对不起诗怀雅大小姐55


End file.
